Eclipse
by sacsa.uma
Summary: - ¿Qué haces aquí?- su voz sonaba cansada, seguramente acostumbrada a este tipo de situaciones. -¿Es que acaso necesito algún motivo para ir a visitar a mi hermana favorita?- Artemis suspiró cansada. Su gemelo podía llegar a ser muy cansino a veces.
1. Invitación

Cap. 1

Ser un dios no le impedía que la nieve gélida le helara los pies. Al fin y al cabo fue su culpa por encapricharse en llevar sandalias todo y estar en pleno mes de octubre. Él prefería abril o mayo, o agosto, meses donde hubiera flores brotando o, como mínimo, tocara el sol para calentarte el cuerpo.

Sin embargo, eso no quería decir que detestara el frío, también le gustaba, a su manera. La paz que rodeaba al mundo en esa época era para ser tomada en cuenta, además, el paisaje mostraba quilómetros y quilómetros de tierras cubiertas con nieve. Y le encantaba la nieve. Suave y etérea, pero a la vez capaz de crear grandes tormentas. **P** ura y deseable. Tan, tan virgen, tan intocable…

…que era imposible no compararla con ella. Sus pensamientos se mezclaban tanto que ya no sabia si estaba pensando en una o en la otra. Miró hacia arriba y se fijo en la luna. Clara y brillante, tentándolo a acercársele.

No podía estar lejos, faltaba poco para llegar. Y así como lo pensó, así fue, porque al volver la vista al frente divisó una columna de huma indicándole que su campamento no podía estar a más de cien metros. Tendría que helarse los pies un poco más para llegar a ella.

* * *

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?- su voz sonaba cansada, seguramente acostumbrada a este tipo de situaciones.

\- ¿Es que acaso necesito algún motivo para ir a visitar a mi hermana favorita?

El campamento se veía un lugar agradable. Había un gran número de doncellas yendo de aquí para allá, preparando lo que parecía la cena o simplemente conversando entre ellas. Se podía distinguir la silueta de las que estaban metidas en sus tiendas (todas de un bello color plateado) jugando a las cartas a la luz de una eterna vela.

\- No. No lo necesitas, pero ya sabes que no te quiero cerca cuando estoy con mis cazadoras- le señaló con la mirada todas las doncellas curiosas que en ese mismo instante les estaban mirando. Más a él que a ella. – Elia, te dejo al mando- una chica alta y robusta afirmó con la cabeza. –Vamos –dijo dirigiéndose a él- Descubramos porque has venido a visitar a tu "hermana favorita".

Dicho esto lo agarró levemente del codo y lo guió por una senda estrecha entre medio de los altos pinos. Apolo se giró por última vez para ver el campamento de tiendas argentadas y ninfas bailando al rededor del fuego.

Tras un minuto de ligera caminata y silencio pesado se pararon en un pequeño claro con un riachuelo adornándolo en el centro. Sin tantos árboles de por medio se podía ver claramente la luna alzándose imponente en el cielo y iluminándolo todo con su luz. Esa luz reflejada en su piel solo la hacia ver más heterogénea y bella, más inalcanzable.

\- Apolo- empezó ella- ya sabes que no me gusta que me vengas a visitar cuando estoy con mis cazadoras.

\- ¿En serio?- le contestó con fingida sorpresa- Ya sabes que no es mi culpa que se me queden mirando con esos ojos de deseo. En realidad es normal teniendo en cuenta lo guapo que soy y el hecho que las pobres estén condenadas a ser vírgenes para siem…

Apolo no acabó su oración al ver la mirada afilada como cuchillas que le dirigía su gemela.

\- Tu solo deja a mis cazadoras en paz y nadie tendrá problemas- fue su casta respuesta.

El dios del sol decidió zanjar el tema. Ya lo hablarían más adelante y, al fin y al cabo, no había venido hasta aquí para discutir con ella.

 **P** asaron unos largos segundos en silencio de nuevo hasta que Artemis decidió volver a hablar:

\- ¿Cuál es la razón que te trae hasta aquí? Y por favor, no me digas que para verme, porque eso ya lo podemos hacer en el Olimpo en cualquier momento.

A Apolo se le escapó una inaudible risa juguetona de sus labios. La cazadora alzó una ceja en señal de desconcierto.

\- ¿Y ahora porque te ríes? ¿Acaso te estás burlando de mi?- Esta vez la risa de Apolo se oyó claramente a través del la calma del bosque.

\- Jajaja no hermana, a veces puede ser tentador, pero me controlo- Artemis rodó los ojos con el doble sentido de la frase- Simplemente encuentro gracioso que siempre desconfíes de mí. Como si estuviera tramando algo.

\- Es que tu siempre estás tramando algo. Te conozco desde hace eones y ya conozco tus infantiles jugarretas.

El rubio enarcó una ceja.

\- ¿Acaso piensas que te voy a gastar alguna jugarreta?

\- No lo sé… Ni me importa. Solo dime porque has venido hasta aquí-. Vaya, su respuesta había sido clara.

\- Bueno sí, a lo que venía. La verdad no es solo porque tenía ganas de verte- la diosa afirmó con la cabeza en señal de hacer ver que ya lo sabía. – Verás, en la amplia lista de fiestas mortales, hay una nueva (bueno, nueva nueva relativamente) que se celebra a finales de este mes, el 31…

Artemis lo cortó rápidamente.

\- Mira Apolo, lo siento, pero si tus intenciones son que vaya a una fiesta…

\- Artemis, ¡por favor! ¡Si aun no has escuchado lo que iba a decirte!

- **P** uedo imaginarme perfectamente lo que ibas a decirme, y mi respuesta sigue siendo no. Ya sabes que detesto las fiestas.

\- **P** or favor hermana- uso sus infalibles ojos de cachorrito- solo escucha lo que venía a decirte y lo que te propongo.

Al oír eso, Artemis, pareció más interesada en la conversación, pero tampoco mucho. Apolo, contento por haber catado su atención y tomándose el silencio como un "continua", retomo su plática :

\- Como te decía (antes de que me interrumpieras), los mortales han inventado una nueva celebración para dedicar un día a todos sus seres queridos muertos y rendir homenaje a los monstruos fantásticos. Te digo yo que muy fantásticos no son… pero como lo ves. Hacen denominar a esta celebración "Halloween" y los humanos aprovechan entonces para disfrazarse de cosas que den miedo y montar grandes fiestas, aunque en el caso de los niños estos van a pedir caramelos.

Artemis, que no lo había interrumpido su monólogo en todo el rato, se empezó a exasperar por tanta palabrería.

-¿Y?- Dijo al fin.

\- **P** ues verás- la emoción en los ojos del joven era palpable- Dionisio y yo hemos pensado que podríamos celebrar algo parecido en el Olimpo. A decir verdad, propusimos la idea y a todo el mundo le encantó. **P** orque dime, ¿a quién no le gusta una gran fiesta de disfraces?

Era una pregunta retórica, pero la doncella tenía unas ganas inmensas de contestar "A MÍ".

\- Así que, en visto de que todas (o la gran parte) de las deidades estaban de acuerdo, se va a montar una fiesta de "Halloween" en el Olimpo el 31 de octubre. Todo el mundo está invitado, evidentemente exceptuando a los monstruos y a algunos titanes.

Muchos dioses y diosas se han dispuesto a ayudar: Hestia va a decorar los interiores y Deméter ara que broten los alimentos más sabrosos. ¡Hasta Hades y Perséfone van a venir!

-Y supongo que habrás venido hasta aquí para decirme que venga, ¿no?

\- Exactamente. Que lista eres hermana.

\- Pues tu no mucho. Sabes de sobras lo que te voy a contestar. No. No iré.

El sol pensó que su hermana, todo y sus infinitas cualidades, era una cabezota sin cuidado. Siempre que se le metía algo en la cabeza no había forma humana, incluso a veces inmortal, de sacárselo.

¿Qué quería un ejercito de cazadoras vírgenes? No paró de suplicar a Zeus hasta conseguirlo. ¿Qué quería cazar a la quimera ella sola sin ayuda de nadie? Le costó un brazo y una pierno (que luego le volvieron a crecer) pero al final consiguió vencerla. ¿Qué las pocas veces que había ido a alguna fiesta se había aburrido? Ya no quiero ir a más fiestas.

Él volvió a contraatacar:

\- Es por eso, querida hermanita, que te propongo un trato- ella lo miró exasperada- Si tu me prometes venir a la fiesta, yo te prometo no seducir ni perseguir a ninguna de tus cazadoras por un siglo entero.

Esta vez si que Artemis fue cogida por sorpresa. Que su hermano el casanova le propusiera ese trato era todo una rareza.

\- ¿Qué me dices?- volvió a insistir él- ¿Trato hecho?

La luna se lo meditó durante un rato. Era una oferta tentadora. Durante un siglo, cien años enteros, no tener que ir persiguiendo a su gemelo para decirle que dejara en paz a sus doncellas, las que habían jurado mantener su voto. Se ahorraría mucho mal estar durante un tiempo, hasta podría relajarse. Detestaba ir a las fiestas, pero la decisión estaba tomada.

-Tres.

\- ¿Qué?- Apolo parecía desconcertado.

\- No perseguirás a mis cazadoras durante tres siglos enteros- aclaró ella.

\- Un siglo y cuarto- si quería negociar, iba a negociar.

\- Dos siglos y medio.

\- Un siglo y medio.

\- Dos siglos.

\- Ciento setenta-y-tres años. Mi última oferta hermana.

Artemis se lo reconsideró por última vez.

-Hecho.

Apolo, con una de sus sonrisas más radiantes, le ofreció la mano en señal de sellar el pacto. Ella la cogió con fuerza y le hizo una sacudida algo brusca mirándolo intensamente a los ojos.

-Es un pacto- afirmó ella.

-Un pacto- reafirmó él.- Entonces decidido Arti, el 31 de octubre te espero a las seis de la tarde en el palacio de Zeus. No se si te lo he dicho, pero necesitamos manos de más para montar la fiesta, ya sabes, con tantos invitados… - Artemis hizo una ademán con la mano para dar por zanjado el tema.

\- Muy bien- volvió ha decir él- pues entonces nos vemos allí el 31. No faltes.

Dicho esto se llevó sus dedos pulgar e índice a los labios y silbó. Se oyeron unos relinches a lo lejos. De la nada, desde el cielo, un carro dorado arrastrado por cuatro majestuosos caballos dorados de fuego descendió de las alturas para acabar frente Apolo, quien se montó en él con un ágil movimiento.

\- ¿Qué haces con el carro de Helios?

\- Es lo que tiene llevarse bien con la gente.

Artemis rodó los ojos ante respuesta sin explicación.

\- Adiós hermana. Te quiero.

Puede que dijera esas palabras con una sonrisa juguetona en el rostro y como consecuencia, que esas palabras fueran tomadas en broma, pero habían sido sinceras. Habían nacido desde el más profundo fondo de su corazón y su boca no había sido suficientemente rápida para frenarlas.

\- Adiós- contestó ella con otra de sus cortantes respuestas.

Una vez dichas las últimas palabras, el dios de las artes cogió las correas de los caballos y con un musical "¡arre!" hizo que los animales despegaran hasta el cielo.

Que teatral era su hermano.

\- Por cierto- grito hacia ella- Recuerda, querida Arti, que has de llevar un disfraz que de miedo… Aunque tampoco sé si te haría mucha falta después de ver como vas hoy.

A lo lejos se escucharon un grito de rabia y una carcajada limpia que retumbaron por todo el bosque.

* * *

 _Hola a todos y muchas gracias por pasaros a leer mi humilde fanfic. Espero poder publicar el siguiente capítulo._

 _Un beso para todos y todas:)_


	2. Empiezan los preparativos

Cap. 2

Todos, o al menos la gran mayoría, estaban ocupados.

Deméter hacía crecer todo tipo de plantas para que las ninfas recogieran sus frutos mientras conversaba animadamente con Hestia, quién estaba ensimismada con la tarea de decorar el divino panteón de la mejor manera posible. Cabe destacar que a ella no le gustaba mucho toda esa decoración oscura y la falsa sangre que brotaba por las paredes, pero le habían asignado el trabajo, y ella, con toda su buena fe, había aceptad. No importaba que la decoración utilizada fuera tétrica y siniestra, lo importante es que pasarían todos una agradable velada con amigos y familia.

Hestia, como buena diosa del hogar, embadurnaba las paredes (ahora oscuras) y se encargaba de que la cálida llama del centro del lugar no se extinguiera.

Más apartado del panteón se encontraba un estresado Dionisio, quién gritaba órdenes a las pléyades para que cargaran de un lugar para otro todo su preciado vino y para que trataran con cuidado todas las viñas que Deméter había hecho florecer. Ariadna lo miraba divertida, siempre era gracioso verlo con cara de desesperación por hechos tan simples tales como que el vino no tuviera suficiente color o que alguna de sus pléyades se tomara una copa de más.

Se acercó hasta él sigilosamente y cuando estuvo a su lado le agarró la mano para tranquilizarlo. El dios de las fiestas, al sentir el contacto, se desestresó un poco y bajo su tono de voz. Ariadna sonrió complacida.

Por los cielos, Hermes volaba con su preciado casco y sus inseparables sandalias de un lugar para otro a velocidad de vértigo. No era tarea fácil tener que llevar invitación a todas las deidades que convivían en el Olimpo, mucho menos si algunas vivían en lugares tan apartados como en las inmensas profundidades del mar o el jardín más inexpugnable de la Tierra. Aún era menos fácil a sabiendas de que estaba haciendo una competición con Iris por saber quién de los dos entregaba más invitaciones en menos tiempo. Si seguía así ya no tendría ni fuerzas para ir a la dichosa fiesta.

* * *

Mientras todos trabajaban, Afrodita se los miraba con una mueca de diversión en su bello rostro. Podría ayudarlos a preparar la tan ansiada celebración en vez de estar sentada bajo la sombra de aquel árbol, es verdad, pero ya suficiente trabajo tenía ella con concentrarse en ser guapa e irradiar belleza por todos los poros de su piel. No podía arriesgarse en ir de un lugar para otro y acabar toda sudada, no y no. Solo se mancharía si la situación realmente lo requería.

Y interrumpiendo sus egocéntricos pensamientos, una voz estalló a unos metros de ella.

\- ¡Dita! ¡Dita!

La diosa achinó la vista para reconocer a una de las pocas deidades que la llamaban con ese mote. Pudo divisar no muy lejos de ella a una alegre Perséfone levantándole la mano en señal de saludo.

Siempre que subía hasta el Olimpo se ponía tan contenta… Normal si tenía que vivir cada medio año bajo tierra con todas las almas de los muertos rondándole por su jardín.

\- Hola Perséfone- saludó Afrodita con una sonrisa en su cara al ver que la castaña ya estaba delante de ella.- ¿Qué haces tu por aquí? Aún falta para la primavera y pocos días para el festival.

Ella dejó escapar una risa suave i limpia.

\- Eso ya lo sé. pero no podía quedarme allí debajo de brazos cruzados mientras todo el mundo estaba tan ocupado con la preparación de Halloween- sus ojos brillaron de la emoción.- Así que le propuse a Hades de venir un poco antes y quedarnos unos días por aquí. (¡Hasta hemos traído a Cerbero! Aunque al pobre lo hemos tenido que dejar con las hespérides…) No fue fácil de convencer, pero al final no pudo resistirse a mis suplicas- viendo la sonrisa traviesa e infantil en su rostro, Afrodita pudo deducir por si sola como lo había convencido.

Y como si fuera invocado, en ese preciso instante apareció el soberano del Inframundo detrás de Perséfone.

\- Buenos días Afrodita- su usual tono serio impregnó el aire a su alrededor.

\- Hola Hades, tan contento como siempre.

Ante este comentario Perséfone volvió a dejar escapar una risa de las suyas mientras Hades se limitaba a mirarla con amargura.

\- Y tu tan encantadora como siempre- replicó con voz sarcástica.- Perséfone- dijo esta vez dirigiéndose hacía su primavera.- Tengo ciertos asuntos que atender con el bochornoso de Zeus y el despistado de Poseidón. ¿Nos vemos de aquí a unas horas en la sala principal?

\- Claro Hades- respondió con voz melodiosa.- Nos vemos en un rato, te quiero.

Hades ya se había casi dado la vuelta cuando Perséfone soltó esas palabras, pero la divina belleza alcanzó a ver como sus ojos se ablandaban y se formaba una pequeña, casi imperceptible, sonrisa en su rostro sereno.

Y otra vez Afrodita se preguntó como Perséfone era la única en provocar eso en él. Ni siquiera a ella, ¡la deidad más hermosa sobre la faz de la Tierra!, le dedicaba una simple mirada de simpatía. En fin, se finiquitó, hay personas para todo.

Cuando la reina del Inframundo dejó de mirar como se alejaba su rey, volvió a hablarle:

\- Venga, venga Dita, tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer. Hemos de ayudar a todos los dioses a organizar la fiesta. Todo a de quedar perfecto, a demás ¡hemos de escoger nuestros disfraces! Tendremos que ir a ver a los mejores modistas para que nos confeccione algo y también tenemos que…

La rubia suspiró al ver que su tiempo de tranquilidad se había agotado. Viendo como la ojimiel la arrastraba por el brazo hacía el palacio se resignó a tener que moverse.

-… a demás Iris me ha dicho, que le ha dicho Hermes, que a su vez le ha confirmado Apolo, que Arti también va a venir. – Afrodita al oír eso puso toda su atención en ella.- ¡¿A que es maravilloso?! ¡Que bien, podremos estar todas juntas celebrando!

\- ¿Artemis a querido venir? ¿Nuestra Artemis? ¿La que no soporta las fiestas con más de tres personas y detesta a los sobones que se encuentran en ellas?- la verdad, la diosa del sexo estaba poco crédula ante esa notificación.

\- Sí, sí ,sí- asintió Perséfone con euforia.- Yo tampoco me lo creí mucho al principio, pero Iris me insistió en que de veras es verdad.

Afrodita, contenta de oír tal noticia, dibujó una sonrisa picara en su rostro. Se ahorraría el tener que preparar la fiesta y pasaría un rato de lo más divertido, dos pájaros de un tiro.

\- Entonces Perséfone, ya sabes lo que tenemos que hacer ¿no?- levanto sus cejas en señal de complicidad.

\- ¡Claro!- respondió la castaña tan alegre como siempre.- Vayamos a buscar a Arti y que empiece la sesión de belleza.

Dicho esto, las dos cambiaron su rumbo hacía el panteón para dirigirse hacía los bosques concebidos a los mortales.

* * *

El rubio estaba feliz, tarareaba una pegadiza melodía mientras se centraba en componer canciones adecuadas para tocar en la fiesta. Ya que representaba que Halloween tenía que dar miedo, intentó que las canciones también tuvieran un toque siniestro, pero que a su vez fueran bailables y divertidas.

Y también estaría bien poner una que otra balada romántica, para quien quisiera, así las parejas podrían bailar acaramelas al son del compás.

Compondría una de esas ahora mismo, misteriosa y ensimismada, de gran belleza auditiva, de esas que cuando se te meten por las orejas te acurrucan con su suave melodía y no quieres dejarlas ir.

Sí, compondría una canción romántica para la fiesta, y ya tenía pensado el título: "Claro de luna".*

Eso si, tendría que irse a "inspirarse" un poco antes de escribirla…

* * *

Artemis se encontraba agotada, realmente.

Durante todo el día ella y sus cazadoras habían estado rondando entre coníferas en el gran bosque boreal de Rusia, en busca de algún monstruo escapado del Tártaros.

Su infalible intuición de cazadora y la experiencia de tantos años – muchos, pero que muchos años- le decían que por esas tierras aguardaba algún ser maligno. Acechando entre las sombras a algún pobre mortal o incluso si la cosa tenía suerte, a alguna deidad. Le daban lástima las otras criaturas del bosque, las que al final acababan siendo culpadas de la muerte de alguien por los humanos; pero al fin y al cabo ellos tampoco tenían la culpa de no poder percibir a tiempo las horripilantes criaturas que habitaban en las tinieblas.

Bufó en señal de indignación y cansancio, el sol estaba por ponerse y a sus cazadoras tampoco les quedaba mucha energía. Sería mejor pararse allí mismo donde estaban y montar el campamento. Aunque estaban todos los alrededores cubiertos de nieve y la temperatura era sumamente baja –diez bajo cero no eran moco de pavo.- la diosa de la caza prefirió instalarse ahí. No es que les quedara mucho tiempo de luz para buscar otro lugar y, a demás, ella era una diosa primordial y ellas unas divinas cazadoras, el frío y la nieve no serían obstáculo en absoluto para pasar una agradable noche a la luz de la luna. Aún le tenía que agradecer apropiadamente a Hestia por esas maravillosas tiendas divinas donde se conservaba el calor del hogar.

Empezó a mandar a sus séquito de doncellas vírgenes –al menos que ella supiera…- que hicieran las tiendas i prepararan una fogata para comenzar a cocinar la cena. Mejor que repusieran fuerzas, porque mañana iban a seguir la búsqueda de algún monstruo en la extensa Amazonas. Con solo pensarlo ya le cogía una hipertermia. Sinceramente, ella prefería el frío, por eso sus estaciones de caza favoritas siempre eran entre septiembre i febrero, las épocas del año menos calurosas. No era que detestara el calor o el buen tiempo, al contrario, también le encantaba, pero tenía cierta referencia por la nieve y las hojas secas. Aunque el sol en dichas estaciones del año siempre era su favorito, tan cálido y acogedor… que incluso a veces tenía ganas de tocarlo.

Una de sus cazadoras, llamada Magnolia y una de las componentes más jóvenes de su séquito, la sacó de sus pensamientos.

\- Señora –al ser nueva, la muchacha aun la trataba con demasiada cortesía- la diosa de la belleza y la reina del Inframundo han venido a visitarla, dicen que es urgente.

Artemis no se sorprendió en oír eso. Perséfone y Afrodita la venían a buscar cada cuando se encontraban aburridas para que fuera con ellas a plantar flores en el Olimpo o para ir a algún salón de belleza. No es que no le gustara su compañía, al fin y al cabo eran amigas, pero esas actividades siempre le aburrían y acababa poniendo alguna excusa para no ir. Y ahora tendría que elaborar otra de tantas.

Caminó cansada hasta las afueras del campamento, donde vio una Afrodita y una Perséfone con unas sonrisas de oreja a oreja saludándola con los brazos alzados.

\- Arti, Arti –vaya, esa diosa siempre tenía una mala costumbre de ponerle apodos a todo el mundo, y lo peor, siempre que la llamaba así se le hacía inevitable pensar en su propio hermano- ¿Estas lista? Tenemos que darnos risa, no disponemos de mucho tiempo.

La diosa de la caza arqueó una ceja en señal de interrogación.

\- ¿De qué me estas hablando Perséfone?- preguntó con calma.

\- ¿Qué acaso no te acuerdas querida Artemis? –respondió Afrodita con un tono picarón en su voz- Nuestra esperada fiesta de Halloween olímpica es de aquí a dos días.

-¿Y? –Artemis parecía un poco irritada al tocar el tema de la dichosa fiesta- Como tu has dicho aun quedan dos días.

\- ¡Por eso nos hemos de empezar a preparar Arti! –la chillona voz de Perséfone se oyó por todo el lugar.- Todavía hemos de encontrar un disfraz adecuado para todas nosotras y prepararnos adecuadamente. Ya sabes, hasta puede que seduzcas a algún galán del lugar, que ya va siendo hora de que te eches pareja –le guiñó un ojo.

Al oír eso Afrodita dejó escapar una gran carcajada ruidosa y no muy femenina que hizo girar la cabeza de todas las cazadoras hacía ellas.

\- Perséfone…- dijo la luna en un tono irritado- ¿Qué palabra del título "diosa de la virginidad y las doncellas" no entiendes"?

\- Jajajaja ya lo sé Arti ya lo sé. Anda no te enfades, que solo era una broma.

La diosa de la sexualidad abrió la boca para añadir un comentario sarcástico de los suyos, pero al recibir la mirada asesina de Artemis prefirió mantenerse callada.

\- Chicas –volvió a empezar Artemis esta vez más calmada- les agradezco que me hayan venido a buscar para prepararme con todas vosotras, pero ya sabéis que a mí no me hace falta- Afrodita y Perséfone querían reprocharle pero la peli plateada les hizo un gesto para mantenerse en silencio.- Como bien conocéis, no soy tan coqueta como vosotras y para mi prepararme para una fiesta simplemente significa soltarme el pelo y ponerme un vestido que me cubra las piernas, no pasarme horas buscando un complemento y otras tantas arreglándome.

\- Entonces normal que siempre vayas con esas pintas- rió la rubia ante la mirada de reproche de Artemis.- pero esta fiesta será importante y se celebrará a lo grande, por lo tanto no tienes excusa para no arreglarte bien. A demás seremos yo y Perséfone- ella siempre tan egocéntrica- quienes te escojamos un buen disfraz (sexy) y te preparemos para la ocasión. ¡Si tu casi no tendrás que hacer nada!

La ojigris iba a volver a replicar, pero la primavera fue más rápida que ella.

\- Por favor, por favor Arti. Es una ocasión especial que se da una vez al año y tenemos que aprovechar. Pasado mañana quedaremos una gran parte de las diosas del Olimpo para prepararnos juntas, ¡será divertido! Así que por favor, ven con nosotras.

Artemis aun se sentía un poco reacia a aceptar cuando una voz las interrumpió por detrás.

\- Señora, –la joven Magnolia se presentó a su lado- perdone mi indiscreción y falta de respeto pero no he podido evitar escuchar la conversación – miró hacía el suelo avergonzada.- Creo que debería ir con ellas a distraerse un poco. Hace días que solo se centra en cazar sin descanso en busca de monstruos que no aparecen. Esta sería una buena oportunidad para airear su mente y estar más tiempo con sus amigas. A demás, solo serían unos pocos días, confío en que no nos pasará nada.

Ante la aguda mirada de su maestra y diosa la pequeña añadió:

\- Pero claro, si no quiere tampoco se sienta presionada, nos es que queramos que se vaya, ni mucho menos, solo lo decía por usted- la pobre estaba muy nerviosa.- Una vez más perdone mí osadía y desfachatez.

Afrodita y Perséfone la miraron con ojos de cordero degollado y la luna volvió a suspirar, cansada de tomar decisiones de las cuales después se acabaría arrepintiendo.

\- Esta bien- finiquitó finalmente ante los gritillos de alegría que daban las diosas.- Pero me tenéis que prometer que no nos pasaremos horas buscando disfraz y que seré poco maquillada.

\- Sí, sí, sí- asintió la rubia- lo que tu quieras cazadora. Y ahora vamos ¡que no tenemos mucho tiempo!

La peli plateada se giró hacía Magnolia.

\- Dile a Elia que vuelve a quedar al mando –últimamente se quedaba mucho al mando- y que volveré en unos pocos días.

-¡Sí Señora! –respondió con más entusiasmo de lo normal.

\- Eso sí, más vale que no se acerque ningún hombre al campamento en mí ausencia- su aguda mirada no dejaba replica alguna.

\- ¡No Señora! ¡Claro que no señora! –la rubia y la castaña suspiraron con parsimonia.

\- Entonces venga, andando, que el tiempo pasa volando- la euforia de la reina se acrecentaba por momentos.

Y dicho esto las tres se adentraron en el bosque, seguidas por la atenta mirada de todas las cazadoras, decididas a ir hasta el Olimpo a buscar un buen/a modista.

* * *

 _Me alegro que al menos alguien haya disfrutado de mi_ p _enosa ins_ p _iración:')_

 _Muchas gracias_ p _or vuestros comentarios! Os lo agradezco de corazón._


End file.
